BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites
BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites is a 1997 UK VHS release by VCI. Plot Including... Noddy, Pingu, Funnybones, Postman Pat, Brum, The Little Polar Bear, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Spot, Little Sister Rabbit, To See the Rabbit, Bertha, Yakky Doodle, SuperTed, Will Cwac Cwac, William's Wish Wellingtons, Chip and Dale, Astro Farm, Papa Beaver's Storytime, Spider, Katy Caterpillar, Yumi-Yumi Bear, The Woodentops, Creepy Crawlies, Flik and Princess Atta, Joshua Jones, Tales of the Tooth Fairies, Precious Moments, Orbitty the Alien, Oliver the Kitten Films, Fireman Sam and Charlie Chalk. Description At last, all your friends from Children's Television Together on one video in 32 Great Adventures! The kids was love cute and cuddly animals, Bears, Rabbits, Ducklings, Chipmunks, Flik and Atta the two cuddly Ants, Mices, Orbitty the white fluffy alien, and Kittens. Let's see What they're all doing... Episodes # Noddy and the Broken Bicycle # Pingu and Pinga at Home # Funnybones: The Pet Shop # Postman Pat's Finding Day # The Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and the Special Letter # Spot's Birthday Party # Brum: Seaside # Little Sister Rabbit # To See the Rabbit # Bertha: The Burglars # Yakky Doodle: Hop, Duck and Listen # SuperTed Goes to Texas # Will Cwac Cwac: The Birthday # William's Wish Wellingtons: Wild West William # Chip and Dale: Two Chips and a Miss # Astro Farm: Wishing Well # Papa Beaver's Storytime: Blancheline # Spider: Just as Spider # Katy Caterpillar: The Movie (Clip) # Yumi-Yumi Bear # The Woodentops: Party # Creepy Crawlies: The Best Day Ever # Flik and Princess Atta # Joshua Jones: Haywire # Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present # Precious Moments: Timmy's Gift # Orbitty the Alien # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver Likes a Snow (Clip) # Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot # Pingu Goes Fishing # Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Night Out Noddy © BBC Enterprises 1992. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd, Pingu © SRG/ZDF/Telepool C Editoy 1991, Funnybones © S4C-Channel 4 Wales/William Heinemann Ltd/BBC Enterprises Ltd 1992, Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Limited, Teletubbies © Ragdoll Productions/BBC 1997, Tweenies © Tell-Tale Productions/BBC 1999, Brum © Ragdoll Productions Ltd 1994, The Little Polar Bear © BBC 1994. An Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1995, Spot © King Rollo Films Ltd 1994. Brum © Ragdoll Productions Ltd 1994, Little Sister Rabbit © 1988, To See a Rabbit © 1988, Bertha © Woodland Animations Limited, Yakky Doodle © Hanna Barbera Productions Ltd 1961, SuperTed © MCMLXXXIV S4C SuperTed ™ © MCMLXXIV Mike Young and © Petalcraft Demonstrations Ltd. Will Cwac Cwac: Produced in Wales for S4C by Siriol Animation Ltd. © Meatrau Cyf MCMLXXXVI, William's Wish Wellingtons © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1994, Chip and Dale © 1950 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Astro Farm: An FilmFair Production for Central © Central Independent Television PLC MCMXCII, Papa Beaver's Storytime © France Animation/Typhoon Studios/The Papa Beaver Production Company Ltd, a trademark of CINAR Animation Inc./France 3/Canal J 1992, Spider © Hiddert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991, Katy Caterpillar The Movie © Televicine, S.A.Presents Ltd 1984, Yumi-Yumi Bear © Burbank Films Australia/Tennant Cattaneo MCMLXXXVIII, The Woodentops © BBC Television Ltd 1955, Creepy Crawlies © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1987, Flik and Princess Atta © 1986 Walt Disney Productions/Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved, Joshua Jones Character Design © Rob Lee Film © 1991 S4C-Channel 4 Wales, Tales of the Tooth Fairies © 1992 Eva/La Fabrique/WDR/France 3, Precious Moments © 1991 Precious Moments, Inc. PRECIOUS MOMENTS is a registered tradermark used by PMI Licensee, Pacific Entertainment Corporation, 5820 Oberlin Drive, Suite 203, San Diego, CA 92121, All Rights Reserved, Orbitty the Alien © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Oliver the Kitten Films © 1988 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. © 1990 S4C-Channel 4 Wales, Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Limited. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video, and The BFG, Hornby TV advert (Christmas '07), Season 16 Thomas & Friends UK Promo, Jelly Babies advert Thomas and Friends, The Big Tour Live Thomas and Friends DVDs Promo, Day Out With Thomas Trailer 2004, Barney Videos Promo, The Slow Norris trailer, BBC Children's Promo 1998, Hornby TV Advert - 2003, Thomas And The Magic Railroad Theatrical Trailer, Mary Poppins Dumbo Robin Hood Alice in Wonderland and The Srwod in the Stone UK VHS Promo, De Agostini - World of Thomas and Friends - TV Advert, lego dopelo thomas and friends advert, Tomorrow never dies trailer Interactive, My First Thomas - TV Advert, Barney Videos Promo UK VHS 2:12 Video of Barneys, Thomas and Friends UK: Take-n-Play Advert Japanese, Thomas & Friends Season 4 VHS Promo, Tomy Thomas Rock N Roll Guitar, Interactive My First Thomas - TV Advert, The VCI childrens trailer from 1995 (HQ), Sing A Long Songs Videos UK VHS Promo, The Video Collection preview, The Little Mermaid UK VHS Promo, Fireman Sam Postman Pat Pingu Teletubbies and Noddy 1999 Promo, The VCI Childrens Trailer from 1996, Barney Videos Promo 3, TOMY Tomica World Motor Road and Rail System advert (2000), Rosie and Jim Video Promos - Fish Face and The Biggest Messes Ever - 2000, The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride Preview, Belle's Magical World Preview, Milkshake Christmas Season 17 promo, Thomas and Friends: Nick Junior 1990s Advert, King of the Railway trailer, TOMY Tomica World Thomas Adventure Set - Advert 2000, Old Children`s Videos, Tomy Whistle & Go Thomas, Rubbadubbers:Finbar The Mighty Movie Star Trailer, Disney's Preschool Videos 2000 Preview, 102 Dalmatians Preview, Walt Disney Classic Promo UK VHS Mary Poppins Alice In Wonderland Dumbo Tweenies Robin Hood Sooty The Sword in the Stone Brambly Hedge Percy The Park Keeper Tom And Jerry Dog and Duck The BFG Fourways Farm The Wind in the willows Rosie and jim playbox brum dream street Barney Ivor the Engine Rubbadubbers Spot Winnie The Pooh Henry's Cat Mickey's Christmas Carol Toy Story Tots tv The Tigger Movie Mumfie The Magic House Teletubbies Lego Edward and Friends Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory The Never Ending Story Lois & Clark The New Adventures of Superman Rover Dangerfield Tiny Toon Adventures 1001 Rabbit Tales Dennis jellikins Kipper Wacky Races Sing Along Songs Fimbles Fireman Sam Postman Pat Pingu Noddy and Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Winnie the Pooh Videos Preview 2, McDonalds advert, thomas the tank engine dvd advert, Thomas & Friends Live! On Stage, Fimbles, Sooty, Rosie and Jim, Bob the Builder, The BFG, Tots Video, Teddybears Singalongs, Brum, Playbox, Kipper, Spot, Lego Edward and Friends, Tweeines, Ivor The Engine, Henry's Cat, Tom and Jerry, Jellikins, Tots TV, Toy Story, Mumfie, The Magic House, Winnie The Pooh, Fourways Farm, Mickey Mouse, Teletubbies, Pingu, Bramly Hedge, Percy The Park Kepper, Dog and Duck, Wacky Races, Mary Poopins, Ailce In Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, The Sword in The Stone, Dream Street, Rubbadubers, Barney, The Wind in The Willows, Sing Along Songs, The Tigger Movie, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Noddy and Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Videos advert, It's Your Brithday Winnie The Pooh Preview, It's Great to be an Engine DVD AD, Modern Disney Video Piracy Warning and The Little Engine That Could Trailer Gallery BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(4).png|Spine BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(6).png|Back cover BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(3).png|Tape BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites Title card.png|Title card Video Gallery Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Brum Category:Yakky Doodle Category:SuperTed Category:Creepy Crawlies Category:The Jetsons Category:Children's Compilations Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) Category:Vhs